


Just me, her and the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Songfic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My maroon eyes were met by her impossibly blue ones, where impressive tenderness dwelt, and time stopped abruptly. “I love you too, Mako-chan,” she murmured softly before I eagerly yet gently closed the gap that separated us, enjoying greatly the fruity taste that lingered on her lips and the way the kiss felt: surreal yet extremely good.“Just me, her and the Moon.”





	Just me, her and the Moon

_ “I told her that I loved her, was not sure if she heard...” _

My cheeks were ablaze, massive warmth radiating from them, as Ann tilted her head in order to look at me, the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a small, earnest and angelic smile.

_ “The roof was pretty windy and she didn't say a word…” _

The way her fair hair danced around gracefully, moved by cool yet somehow gentle breezes, was mesmerizing and a sight to behold. I found myself being too entranced to care about, or even acknowledge, the silence that had rapidly fallen upon us. 

_ “Party died downstairs, had nothing left to do…” _

As she moved closer to where I was sitting, carefully so as to not fall off Leblanc’s roof, I remembered why we were there in the first place. The party we’d thrown to celebrate Akira’s return from prison had come to an end, yet neither Ann nor me seemed to be able find any sleep in the slightest.

With excitement sparkling within her beautiful ocean-blue eyes, she told me that we could get to the roof, an easy task for us Phantom Thieves, and do some stargazing together, and I inevitably said yes.

Her cool hand on my warm cheek, a contrast that had me gasping before I could even stop myself from doing so, snapped me back to the present, wherein her rosy lips were millimeters away from mine. 

My maroon eyes were met by her impossibly blue ones, where impressive tenderness dwelt, and time stopped abruptly. “I love you too, Mako-chan,” she murmured softly before I eagerly yet gently closed the gap that separated us, enjoying greatly the fruity taste that lingered on her lips and the way the kiss felt: surreal yet extremely good.

_ “Just me, her and the Moon.” _


End file.
